Bianca Lawson
Bianca Lawson est l'actrice qui interprète Maya St. Germain dans Pretty Little Liars. Elle est doublée dans la version française par Fily Keita. Biographie Enfance Bianca Lawson est la fille de l'acteur Richard Lawson et de Denise Lawson (née Gordy). Carrière Elle commence sa carrière à l'âge de 9 ans, en apparaissant dans différentes publicités pour Barbie et Revlon. En 1994, elle coprésente l'émission What'z up ? avec Christopher Masterson avant de faire une apparition dans le premier épisode de la série Angela, 15 ans puis interprète Megan Jones dans Sauvés par le gong : La Nouvelle Classe, le spin-off de la série Sauvés par le gong. Un an plus tard, elle décroche un rôle récurrent dans Sister, Sister puis un des rôles principaux de Goode Behavior avant de reprendre ses apparitions dans divers séries comme The Parent 'Hood et Le Petit Malin. La même année, Bianca décroche le rôle de Cordélia Chase dans Buffy contre les vampires mais ses obligations envers Goode Behavior l'empêche de jouer. On lui attribue alors le rôle de Kendra Young, une tueuse née après la mort de Buffy dans la fin de la saison 1, pour 3 épisodes. Parallèlement à ses tournages, elle intègre le conservatoire Stella Adler et sort diplômée du Marymount College avant d'étudier le cinéma et la psychologie à l'Université de Californie du Sud. En 1998, elle apparaît dans ses premiers longs métrages. Elle tourne dans Twice the Fear puis incarne Diana Ross dans The Temptations avant d'apparaître sur les grands écrans dans Primary Colors. La même année, on peut la voir dans un épisode des Dessous de Palm Beach puis dans The Steve Harvey Show. L'année suivante est tourné le film The Pavillon dans lequel Bianca interprète Mary. Elle est également apparue dans Dawson puis dans le film Big Monster on Campus sorti directement en vidéo. C'est en 2001 que vient pour elle la consécration, grâce au film Save the Last Dance pour lequel elle partage un Teen Choice Award avec sa partenaire à l'écran Julia Stiles. Cette même année, elle tourne également auprès de Snoop Dogg dans Bones puis dans Les Racines du destin et La Vie avant tout. Durant plusieurs années, Bianca enchaîne les rôles, autant dans des séries comme For the people, Haunted, Fearless et The Big House, que dans des films comme Dead & Breakfast, Rupture mode d'emploi, Broken avec Heather Graham, ou encore Pledge This : Panique à la fac ! et Supergator. En 2008, elle apparaît dans The Cleaner, un an plus tard dans Bones puis dans le film Killing of Wendy avant de décrocher un rôle récurrent dans la série La Vie secrète d'une ado ordinaire. Aujourd'hui, elle est connue comme l'interprète de Maya St. Germain dans la série télévisée Pretty Little Liars diffusée aux États-Unis sur ABC Family depuis le 8 juin 2010. On peut aussi la retrouver au sein d'une autre série télévisée, Teen Wolf, dans laquelle elle interprète un personnage secondaire (Mrs. Morell) et dans Vampire Diaries dans le rôle de Emily Benett. Et aussi dans Witches of east end dans le rôle d'Ava... Filmographie Cinéma * 1998 : Primary Colors de Mike Nichols : Loretta * 2001 : Save the Last Dance de Thomas Carter : Nikki * 2001 : Bone''s : Cynthia * 2004 : ''Dead & Breakfast de Matthew Leutwyler : Kate * 2006 : Broken d'Alan White : Mia * 2006 : Pledge This: Panique à la fac ! de William Heins et Strathford Hamilton * 2013 : Double destinée (All About Christmas Eve) : Lila Télévision * 1994 : What'z up ? : Co-présentatrice (émission de télévision) * 1994 : Angela, 15 ans (My So-Called Life) : fille dans la salle de bains * 1994 : Sauvés par le gong : La Nouvelle Classe (Saved by the Bell: The New Class) : Megan Jones * 1995 -1996 : Sister, Sister : Rhonda Coley * 1996-1997 : Goode Behavior : Bianca Goode * 1997 : The Parent 'Hood : Jasmine * 1997-1998 : Buffy contre les vampires (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) : Kendra Young * 1997-1999 : Le Petit Malin (Smart Guy) : Jill * 1998 : The Temptations : Diana Ross * 1998 : Les Dessous de Palm Beach (Silk Stalkings) : une fille * 1998 : The Steve Harvey Show : Rosalind * 1999-2000 : Dawson (Dawson's Creek) : Nikki Green * 2000 : Save the Last Dance : Nikki * 2001 : Les racines du destin (Feast of All the Saints) : Anna Bella Monroe * 2001 : La Vie avant tout (Strong Medicine) : Esperanza Maldonaldo * 2002 : For the people : Asia Portman * 2002 : Haunted : Brandi Combs * 2004 : Fearless : Harmony Kaye * 2004 : Division d'élite (The Division) : Marilynn Resiser * 2004 : The Big House : Angel * 2008 : The Cleaner : Jeannie * 2009 : Bones : Albie * 2009 : Killing of Wendy : Brooke Brooke * 2009 : La Vie secrète d'une ado ordinaire (The Secret Life of the American Teenager) : Shawna * 2009, 2011-2014 : Vampire Diaries : Emily Bennett * 2010-2012 : Pretty Little Liars : Maya St. Germain * 2010 : Nikita : Emily (Saison 1 Épisode 5) * 2011 : American Horror Story : Lycéenne (Saison 1, Pilote) * 2012-2013 : Teen Wolf : Mlle Morrell, la psychologue * 2012 : Beauty and the Beast : Laferty * 2012 : 2 Broke Girls : Stacy (Saison 2 Épisode 11) * 2013 : Witches of East End : Eva (saison 2, 3 épisodes) * 2014 : Divorce sous surveillance (House of Secrets) : Julie Holt * 2015 : Chicago P.D. : Kylie Rosales (Saison 2 Episode 11) * depuis 2015 : Rogue : Talia Freeman Apparitions